Their story - Gruvia Week 2018
by jFANGIRLd
Summary: Recueil d'OS/Drabbles sur le couple Gruvia en l'honneur de la Gruvia Week 2018
1. Day 1: Promise

GRUVIA WEEK 2018

DAY 1

PROMISE

NDA : Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première participation à une Week donc je suis un peu « stressée », j'ai décidé de commencer avec la Gruvia Week, parce que c'est mon couple favori !

J'ai d'autres fictions en cours (je travaille encore dessus mais avec les cours c'est compliqué) et quelques autres qui ne devraient pas tarder. J'espère que vous apprécierez ces petits OS quotidien pendant une semaine. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, cela fait toujours plaisir !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, mon deuxième père.

PS : C'est niais à souhait !

Bonne lecture.

Playlist :

 _Imagine Dragons_ – Next to me

Il se tenait devant la porte. Il portait un sac assez chargé dans sa main droite. Son regard se dirigea sur le lit juste devant lui et plus particulièrement sur la personne qui s'y trouva. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur ses longs cheveux bleus et sur sa peau opaline. Elle dormait paisiblement. Alors, il laissa tomber son sac à terre, et s'avança en direction du lit et lorsqu'il atteignit le rebord, il lui caressa le visage.

« Je reviendrai Juvia, je te le promet. »

Il allait devoir la laisser, la quitter, la blesser mais il en était obligé. Il se devait de réaliser cette mission, il devait protéger le royaume de Fiore de cette menace mais aussi venger ses parents et Ul. Il serait celui qui tuerait Zeref et END. Même s'il devait l'abandonner, il le faisait pour de bonnes choses et leurs retrouvailles ne seraient que plus belles.

Grey ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle allait lui manquer. Terriblement.

Ses « Grey-Sama » à longueur de journée, sa manière de le regarder et de le réconforter. Le jeune mage espérait que sa mission ne durerait pas longtemps. Son esprit se mit à divaguer et il repensa à la guilde. Son enfance, les premières missions qu'il avait effectué et surtout sa rencontre avec la mage d'eau, et puis sans qu'il s'en rende compte un sourire se forma sur son visage.

« Grey-Sama » se mit à murmurer Juvia dans son sommeil.

Le jeune homme se recula aussitôt de peur qu'elle ne remarque sa présence, il n'allait pas se faire prendre juste avant de partir. Elle se calma quelques secondes plus tard, et Grey continua sa contemplation.

Il remarqua que la mage portait un de ses t-shirts, il se mit à rigoler doucement. Elle ne changerait donc jamais.

Le brun se mit à regarder l'horloge accrochée au mur, il était temps d'y aller. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa partenaire des six derniers mois et s'avança vers la porte.

« Je te laisse le t-shirt, ça me donnera une excuse pour te revoir »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son départ affecterait la bleutée plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Une averse géante se préparait pendant les six prochains mois et Juvia allait perdre une chose qui était essentielle dans sa relation avec le mage de glace.

L'Espoir.

#

NDA : Oui je sais ce n'est pas terrible mais il faut dire que je manquais de temps et d'inspiration mais que je voulais absolument participer à cette Gruvia Week car elle est vouée à disparaître. À demain !


	2. Day 2: Misunderstanding

GRUVIA WEEK 2018

DAY 2

MISUNDERSTANDING

NDA : Me voilà aujourd'hui avec le deuxième jour de cette magnifique week. Aujourd'hui on se concentre sur certaines rumeurs qui laisse notre Dragon Slayer de l'acier assez perplexe. Gruvia et Gajeel X Juvia BROTP (parce que c'est la meilleure amitié de ce manga bordel!)

J'ai oublié de préciser que la musique que je mets en début de chapitre n'est pas forcément à écouter en lisant mais est une musique qui me fait penser soit à Grey, soit à Juvia soit aux deux ! C'est un petit plus pour la Week.

Bonne lecture. 

Playlist :

Ghost Town _– Fangirl_

 _#_

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que les membres de Fairy Tail avaient décidé de reformer la guilde. En revanche, le Dragon Slayer de l'acier restait perplexe, pas que l'idée de retrouver ses amis lui déplaise, bien au contraire, mais sa meilleure amie n'était pas comme d'habitude et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Il se mit alors à marcher en direction d'Elfman, celui-ci était chargé de porter tous les matériaux lourds, (un peu d'aide ne lui serait sûrement pas de refus), mais une conversation entre Macao et Bisca attira son attention avant qu'il ne rejoignit le frère Strauss.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils seraient mariés ! » dit la femme en n'ayant pas remarqué Gajeel.

De qui, pouvait-elle bien parler ?

« Moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois » répondit Macao.

Cette histoire était louche, très louche et l'attitude de Juvia l'était tout autant. Et si c'était d'elle qu'ils parlaient ? Elle l'aurait forcément prévenu non ? De multiples questions se mirent à faire apparitions dans l'esprit de Gajeel.

Il devait en avoir le coeur net.

Il changea alors subitement de direction, et se dirigea vers l'exhibitionniste et la mage d'eau, avec une détermination sans faille, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, il changea d'avis.

La bleutée abordait un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas , une lueur de bonheur éclairait ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle était tout bonnement heureuse.

Alors il comprit. Juvia ne lui avait pas caché quelque chose, elle n'aurait pas pu, par contre sa relation avec le brun avait bien évoluée.

Gajeel se mit à sourire à son tour, cette année avait été bénéfique pour beaucoup d'entre eux et il était ravi d'apprendre que Juvia en faisait partie.

Il ne voulait que son bonheur.

#

NDA : Bon je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre est à chier et j'en suis profondément désolé, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes ces derniers temps et avec les cours et cetera c'était vachement compliqué mais je voulais absolument participer à cette week. Promis je me rattraperai avec les autres jours, enfin je l'espère !


	3. Day 3: Journey

GRUVIA WEEK 2018

DAY 3

JOURNEY

NDA : Jour trois ! Que cela passe vite lorsqu'on s'amuse ! Aujourd'hui on se préoccupe des sentiments de nos tourtereaux lorsque notre mage de glace part pour la quête de cent ans !

Bonne lecture.

Playlist :

 _Natasha Blume_ – Black Sea

#

Les gouttes d'eaux tombèrent sur le bitume à une vitesse fulgurante. La ville de Magnolia croulait sous une radée spectaculaire. En revanche, cette pluie n'inquiéta pas les habitants qui se contentaient de rentrer chez eux le plus rapidement possible. Mais lui, le taciturne, savait pertinemment que ce changement météorologique n'avait rien de naturel.

C'était sa faute.

Il était parti, avait laissé la femme qu'il aimait à la guilde et s'en voulait terriblement. Sa marche se fit de plus en plus lente au fil du temps, il perdit le rythme et n'avait plus du tout envie de faire cette quête de cent ans aussi dangereuse et passionnante soit-elle. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant présent, c'était de pouvoir la retrouver le plus rapidement possible.

La pluie, quant à elle, continuait de tomber.

Elle était dévastée, meurtrie et terriblement seule. Ses yeux étaient rouges à force de pleurer et le temps ne faisait que s'aggraver. Il l'abandonnait une nouvelle fois. Elle avait l'impression de vivre la même chose que la fois précédente mais elle savait (ou du moins espérait) que ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Le destin les rassembleraient plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient, car c'est bien connu, les âmes sœurs finissent toujours par se retrouver.

Ce n'était pas un malheureux voyage qui allait les séparer.


	4. Day 4: Photograph

GRUVIA WEEK 2018

DAY 4

PHOTOGRAPH

NDA : Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est parti pour le Drabble numéro quatre !

Bonne lecture.

 _Playlist :_

 _Maroon 5 ft Future_ – Cold

#

Grey s'était levé du bon pied ce matin-là, il était d'humeur assez joyeuse ce qui était vraiment très rare. Pour une fois, il était arrivé le premier à la guilde, même Mirajane n'était pas présente. La seule personne, excepté lui, qui avait eu la bonne idée de venir à cette heure très matinale, était Readers. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs déjà en train de dessiner, le mage de glace décida alors de le rejoindre afin de contempler son travail. Certaines personnes étaient vraiment douées de leurs mains, malheureusement, Grey n'en faisait pas partie.

« Readers, tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-il en tirant une chaise pour s'y asseoir.

Le dessinateur releva la tête et sourit à son compagnon.

« Oui super, je travaille sur un nouveau dessin, lui répondit-il, j'ai pris mon modèle en photo pour pouvoir le dessiner à n'importe quelle moment. »

Grey se rapprocha un peu de lui et son regard se dirigea vers la photographie. Ce modèle ressemblait étrangement à Juvia. Non ! C'était Juvia elle-même, debout dans une robe tout aussi bleue que ses cheveux, soulignant ainsi les courbes généreuses de son corps, un peu trop pour lui d'ailleurs.

« C'est Juvia ? » demanda-t-il en espérant se tromper.

Depuis quand Juvia posait pour Readers ? Le fait de se lever de bonne heure n'était pas aussi bénéfique qu'il l'avait espéré puisqu'il commençait à avoir d'étranges hallucinations.

« Oui, je lui ai demandé de poser pour moi parce qu'elle est assez jolie et …. »

Grey n'écouta pas la suite trop occupé à contempler la photo de l'ancienne mage de Phantom Lord. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longue tresse, sa robe bleue s'arrêtait un peu au dessus de ses genoux et elle portait de magnifiques escarpins. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, elle abordait un immense sourire. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Une photo d'elle arrivait à le chambouler, allez savoir pourquoi. 

#

NDA : Bon je sais c'était pas fameux fameux (et vraiment court) mais comment vous dire, je suis vraiment à la bourre en plus en ce moment je trouve que j'écris comme un pied (ce chapitre vous le prouvera) et je n'ai même pas fini mes devoirs (la Gruvia Week passe avant tout hihihi) !

À demain !


	5. Day 5: Irreplaceable

GRUVIA WEEK 2018

DAY 5

IRREPLACEABLE

NDA : On y va pour le cinquième jour ! Et vous avez vu ce que Mashima a annoncer sur son compte twitter ?! Je suis tellement heureuse que j'ai crié au lycée et des garçons de ma classe ont eu peur !

Bonne lecture.

 _Playlist :_

 _Selena Gomez ft Marshmello -_

#

Connaissez-vous Juvia Lockser ?

Cette jeune femme est membre de la guilde Fairy Tail, c'est d'ailleurs une de mes camarades. Comment pourrais-je la décrire ? Belle, gentille, intelligente… Est-ce que vous avez déjà aperçu ses fossettes lorsqu'elle sourit ? Avez-vous entendu son rire qui pourrait vous faire sourire sans que vous vous en rendiez compte ? Ses cheveux sont d'un bleu éclatant et ses yeux sont semblables à l'océan. Et même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte, elle est une mage exceptionnelle et douée que j'admire énormément.

Elle est irremplaçable.

Connaissez-vous Grey-Sama ?

Il fait partie de la même que Juvia. D'ailleurs Juvia admire beaucoup son courage face à toutes les épreuves de sa vie. Il est aussi très beau, ses magnifiques cheveux noirs lui donne beaucoup de charme. Juvia vous a-t-elle parlé de sa facilité à combattre ? Il a énormément d'amis qui seront toujours là pour lui, il est beaucoup aimé même si il ne s'en rend pas compte.

Il est irremplaçable.

Connaissez-vous Grey et Juvia ?

C'est un jeune couple d'une vingtaine d'années appartenant tous les deux à la fameuse guilde de Fairy Tail. Ils sont assez complémentaires : l'eau et la glace, n'a-t-il pas plus évident ? J'ai toujours su que ces deux-là finiraient ensembles, une profonde intuition et je ne m'étais d'ailleurs pas trompé. Mes enfants ont grandi.

Ils sont irremplaçables.


	6. Day 6: Nightmares

GRUVIA WEEK 2018

DAY 6

NIGHTMARES

Le corps ensanglanté et blessé de Juvia, gisait sur le sol juste devant ses pieds.

« Grey-sama, dit-elle entre deux cris de douleur, c'est votre faute si Juvia est blessée ! »

Le mage de glace était debout juste devant elle, il était paralysé face à cette situation, jamais il n'aurait pu faire du mal à sa camarade. 

« Ce n'est pas moi Juvia, je te le jure ! » hurla-t-il en son encontre, comme s'il avait peur que celle-ci ne puisse l'entendre.

Pour simple réponse, Juvia leva sa main droite du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et pointa du doigt les mains du jeune homme. Il se mit alors à les regarder et ce qu'il vit lui fit atrocement peur.

Du sang.

Il était quasi-certain que celui-ci appartenait à la bleutée. Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il essaya d'essuyer le liquide rouge sur son pantalon mais il n'arrivait pas à l'enlever, il commença à paniquer et à trembler. Juvia gémissait toujours, en lui lançant des regards à vous faire froid dans le dos. Elle ne le croyait pas.

« Juvia ! Crois-moi ! » hurla-t-il de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait le yeux ouverts et pourtant ses yeux ne montraient aucune source de vie.

Il s'effondra au sol et se mit à pleurer.

Soudain, Grey se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, un terrible cauchemar. Depuis une semaine il faisait ce même cauchemar, pourtant Acnologia et Zeref étaient morts mais le «sucide» de Juvia lui avait perturbé l'esprit. Elle pouvait se sacrifier pour lui alors qu'il n'était même pas ensemble. Qu'adviendrait-il s'il osait enfin lui dire ?

Il ne voulait pas lui avouer ses sentiments car c'était la condamner à une mort certaine, toutes les personnes qu'il aimait mourraient par sa faute. Juvia ne devait pas avoir le même sort que son père, d'Ul ou encore d'Ultia.

Pour empêcher que son cauchemar ne se transforme en réalité.


	7. Day 7: You're mine

GRUVIA WEEK 2018

DAY 7

YOU'RE MINE

Elle l'attendait. Ses longs cheveux bleus volaient à cause du vent et elle dut tenir sa robe pour empêcher que celle-ci ne s'envole.

Il la regardait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses jambes nues, dû à la petitesse de sa robe. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, Grey profita alors du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et ses yeux parcouraient de nouveau son corps.

Par Mavis qu'elle était belle.

Il s'approcha de la bleutée et elle le vit enfin.

« Grey-Sama ! » cria-t-elle en son encontre.

Il lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourires. Le mage de glace adorait lorsqu'elle l'appelait comme ça mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

Elle le regarda intensément et le beau brun se mit à fixer ses lèvres pulpeuses. La tentation était trop grande, alors il lui prit le menton à l'aide de ses doigts et lui releva la tête. Il la laissa ainsi assez de temps pour parvenir à la faire rougir et pour mettre fin au supplice, ses lèvres rencontrèrent enfin les siennes.

Juvia était tellement perturbée, qu'au début elle ne ferma même pas les yeux. Puis, elle accrocha ses bras autour de son cou et intensifia alors le baiser. C'était le meilleur de sa vie, Bora n'était rien à côté et cerise sur le gâteau, ce n'était même pas elle qui avait fait le premier pas. 

Quelques instants plus tard, Grey y mit fin (pour le plus grand malheur de sa belle) et colla son front contre le sien.

« Juvia Lockser, tu m'appartiens » lui murmura-t-il.

Leur histoire ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
